Pseudonym
by Dimostiel
Summary: An elf child kidnapped at birth and sent out on a mission to fullfill a phophecy she doesn't even know about. What happens when her one true love finds out who she's working for and the even greater, when she finds out who she really is? COMPLETE
1. The Prophecy

****

Title: Pseudonym

****

Author: Lauren

****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)

****

Rating: R for attempted rape later on.

****

Disclaimer: Most everything in this story does belong to me and was created with my imaginative mind, but the whole idea of Middle Earth is totally Tolkien's.

****

Summary: An elf child kidnapped at birth to grow up around men. She was sent out on a mission to kidnap the Prince of Anbrethil, but instead of kidnapping him she fell in love with him. What happens when he finds out who she's working for and the even greater, when she finds out who she really is?

****

Author's Note: I hope you all like this story. Please keep in mind that this is my first LOTR fan fic. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

~**~

****

~*Chapter 1: The Prophecy*~

Years ago there was a prophecy that said if two beings share the same date of birth and fate allowed them to come together, they would hold all the power of Middle Earth in their hands, whether it be good or evil was their choice.

The prophecy was slowly forgotten by most, yet some still believed in it...

~**~

Elenion was born to the royal family of Anbrethil. His father, the elvish king, Telnarion, would only have the best for the little prince. He had only one sibling, Endmacar, his older brother.

Aralataien was born to Lord Esgalon, a half-elf of the city Midneve, and Lady Amariswen, an elf. She was the first born of Esgalon and Amariswen and was very special to them.

Both born on the same day, both on the same small island, and both were to have the best of everything. Or so everyone thought...

~*One Month Later*~

Something was wrong.

The feeling Esgalon had wasn't good. There was something bad near, yet he couldn't pinpoint it. The normal sounds of a fall evening were lost to the piercing sound of silence.

Something was wrong.

He got up silently and walked to his daughter's room, maybe the sight of the sleeping child's face would calm him down a little.

~**~

"Have you got the child?" Vanwathulë's voice was like ice as he hissed the question to Rahane, the captain of his small but powerful force of men.

Rahane pulled the still sleeping elf child out of the fold of his dirty, travel-worn cloak. Vanwathulë hastily took the child from the captain, as his son, Adrian, ambled over to tell his father some news. "As I was leaving I saw Esgalon arise from his sleep."

"Did he follow you?"

"No, he seemed to be in a deep trance, he headed down the main hall."

"We have to leave now. If Esgalon catches us, the entire plan is ruined and we will not be able to bend the prophecy to our will. Rahane are all your men here?" Not that he cared much about them, but it was important not to leave a trail behind.

"All present and accounted for, my lord."

"Good. Let's go. Make sure all our tracks are covered" It began to rain as Vanwathulë's small delegation set out silently, each knowing they would pay if they were caught.

~**~

Esgalon arrived at his daughter's door and silently pushed it open. Walking cautiously to the cherry wood crib he had crafted himself, he leaned over, expecting to see the beautiful face of his only daughter, but there were only empty blankets. 

~**~

They searched all night and well into the day. Luck was not on their side. The rain that seemed to pour endlessly had washed away all the tracks.

Esgalon did not rest. All day and all night he was out searching. Searching for one sign, but it was useless. Not even with his acute elvish tracking skills, could he find a sign. It was hopeless.

Amariswen watched search parties come in all day. Soaked, mud-plastered, tired search parties. The night before seemed like a dream. This couldn't be happening. Not to her, Aralataien was her hopes and dreams. Since the day she was born, nothing could separate the two. And now, someone had and she didn't even know whom.

~**~

The rain let up four days later. There was still no sign of anyone. Esgalon was beginning to give up hope. He paced around his large study. Books covered the walls. It was his favorite place to be. The large windows let in light that went into every little corner. He was thinking, thinking about his daughter and hoping she was all right. 

He had come home two days before worn out, but he could not rest nor eat. He couldn't, not while he didn't know if his only child were alive or not. He wondered why anyone would abduct his daughter. He had no grudges against anyone. Not that he knew of anyway. He felt as though his heart were being ripped from his chest. The thought of his daughter dead, or even worse, in someone else's arms, was literally killing him.

A light knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." His own voice was foreign to him. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he'd come back.

A young elf with blond hair and sparkling gray eyes entered the room and made a quick bow. It was Telpëelin, the captain of his guard and his best friend for many years. "Lord Esgalon, there is still no sign of anyone or anything. We have alerted lords all around to keep an eye out. Some are even sending search parties."

"Thank you Telpëelin. You may go now. Get some rest; you look tired." He glanced at the young elf that tried not to look tired; he had been the same way when he was younger.

"I'm not tir-"

"Telpëelin, I know more than you think. Get some sleep sometime today."

"I will." He gave a quick bow and left the room. Esgalon thought of his daughter. If only he knew if she was all right. 

~**~

They were making better time than expected and the rain had covered their tracks. His plan was working perfectly. Mt. Edan loomed on the horizon. The hidden cave would be the best place to stay for while, just until the search for Esgalon's daughter died down a little, maybe he would make it into a permanent residence. He looked at the sleeping child in his arms. Aralataien, a name everyone would be keeping his or her ears out for. She would need a new name. Duriel, that would be her name. Duriel literally meaning dark maiden and that would be what she would become.

~**~

****

A/N: So what do you think? It's my first serious fic. Read, review, be brutal.


	2. The Hunter and The Hunted

****

Title: Pseudonym

****

Author: Lauren

****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)

__

(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)

****

To my reviewers:

****

Lady of Middle Earth - *cry* My first reviewer. Wow, I'm gonna be famous. Thank you so much for your opinion. I'm gonna keep that in mind as I last-minute edit the chapters.

****

Innocent_Immortal - I don't have much to say to you. Except for that you already edited it. When it was in the notebook. Then I let you borrow it on a floppy disk, after I had typed it. Why didn't you edit it then? Hmmm? I will update every Friday, unless you start updating your story. And since that will never happen, I'm free to update every Friday, or Saturday, as is the case with this one chapter. (What can I say? It was the hottest day of the year yesterday, I went swimming and seeing as how it was the 4th of July, I went and watched fireworks all night long.) Oww! My fingers! He he.

Anyways...on with the chapter...

****

~*Chapter 2: The Hunter and The Hunted*~

Lawr had run. The trees and bushes blended together in the early afternoon as the man ran along on heavy feet. Lawr had been running since early that morning. He was glad of the rain that had started around midnight. It may wipe out his tracks and throw his hunter off. He knew Vanwathulë would only send one person after him, Duriel. He felt a numbing terror compress his aching chest. How would he escape the most skilled tracker in the clan?

The weariness was pressing upon him; he was leaving a trail that anyone could follow. The sound of the river in the distance drove him onward. It was the only place he would have a chance at outwitting his pursuer. The river noise grew loud, his heart rising at the sight of the river.

He leaped into the shallows and began walking north. He scanned the banks for unusual movement as he thought about why he was in the cold and wet instead of back at home.

Mutiny had been spreading in the camp for the past eighteen years, ever since Vanwathulë had brought that _elf_ back with him and christened her Duriel. They were all afraid to try anything, for there were still those loyal to Vanwathulë. Lawr's group had been the first to go further than just curse the name Vanwathulë. They had planned to assassinate his precious, so-called daughter, but they had been found out and now Lawr was running for his life.

He hated elves, especially Duriel. Ever since the night they had to make the long march down to Midneve. They hadn't been allowed to touch anything. Get the child and get out, those were the strict orders given to the small band of men. What was so special about her anyway? All she had managed to do was make his life miserable.

He checked the eastern bank carefully before hiding under some bushes. He figured he was far enough away to take a quick rest and not get caught. Besides the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. The dark cover of night would allow him so rest without being seen.

Throughout the night he slept on. He was awakened in the early morning by the sound of a bird twittering nearby. The first thing Lawr saw upon opening his eyes was a pair of worn, muddy, dark green boots. He reached for his blade, only to find it wasn't there. He slowly raised his eyes. Standing not a foot away was a young elf, no older than eighteen years. She wore a dark green tunic with a light green under shirt and dark brown leggings. Strands of her dark hair hung in front of her piercing gray eyes. She carried a bow, upon which an arrow was strung. A finely shaped elvish blade hung at her side. She leaned down so his ear was next to her mouth; the arrow still pointed straight at his heart. The voice he heard was one that he had heard many times before, but still chilled his blood.

"No one escapes from me." A smiled played on her lips as she roughly lifted him to his feet.

~**~

Rahane sat silently by a fire surveying the activity of the camp around him. He watched as a brawl broke out. No one would actually die, however. He didn't allow it in his unit. His hope to watch the scuffle was diminished however, as a young elf walked gracefully into the camp. She was pushing a man in front of her. His hands were roughly tied behind his back, Lawr. Rahane himself had silently supported Lawr's plan to murder the elf brat. Of course, others had destroyed any hope of the plan actually being put into action.

Several men took the prisoner from Duriel. Much to his dismay, she came and sat down across from him. " I see you made it back *with* the runaway," he said this purposely trying to make her mad and leave him alone.

"And I see your still letting others do the hard work," she snapped back.

"You should gather your belongings. We need to leave soon; we wouldn't want your father worrying about you because you've been gone for more than a day's time." He smirked when she gave him a death stare. Her father constantly worried and treated her like a child.

"We will leave *when* I feel like leaving and not before."   
  
  
"Last time I checked, _elf_, I was still in command of the troop."

Before Rahane knew what was happening, an elvish dagger was stuck next to his head in the trunk of the tree and an arrow was pointed just between his eyes. All activity in the camp ceased, as all eyes were turned upon the pair. "You would do well to keep your mouth shut." She released the tension on her bow and pulled the dagger out of the tree, sheathing it. She stalked off towards her tent before he had a chance to reply.

~**~

Elenion's elvish eyes quickly caught the flash of light brown darting through the trees. A nice prize that would make, his father would be proud. This was the prince's first hunting trip alone. He wanted to kill a large deer to prove that he was just as good as anyone else was.

He quickly and quietly followed the deer a good way before it stopped to take a drink at a little stream. He quietly took aim. Elenion knew that if he missed, there would be no second chance, but fortunately his arrow flew straight and true. It pierced the deer in the neck. Elenion smiled to himself, his best catch yet.

He walked ahead into the clearing. As he bent down to inspect the deer he felt the sharp point of an arrow in the back of his head. He froze in place as a deep voice whispered in his ear, "Get up."

**__**

TBC...

~**~

****

A/N: Ohhhhhhh...my first cliffy. I am so proud of myself. *cry* Cya next week!


	3. Surprises

****

Title: Pseudonym  
  


****

Author: Lauren  
  


****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)  
  


__

(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)  
  


****

To my reviewers:  
  


****

Sake Girl Duelist - I hope all my chapters meet up to you expectations.  
  


****

Innocent_Immortal - I have something to say to you in this chapter and it is: Innocent? Yeah and I'm married to Elijah Wood.

****

~*Chapter 3: Surprises*~

Elenion stood slowly. "Now drop you bow," the deep voice instructed. The bow landed softly next to the deer. He felt the arrow pull away and his dagger was taken from his belt. "Turn around."

He apprehensively turned around to face three blond elves wearing clothes similar to his. They had large smiles on their faces and seemed as though they would start laughing out loud at any minute. One of the elves, standing apart from the others, bore a similar look to himself. He was twirling Elenion's dagger in his hand. Elenion let out an audible sigh, "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! {By the sea and stars!} Endmacar!"

The two elves behind Endmacar could no longer contain their laughter and burst into a fit of mirth. "Ah little brother, you are too easy to sneak upon. You really do need to keep your wits about you if you are going to travel this far south. Did you know there are men in the area? You need to pay attention to everything around you." Endmacar's smile had quickly faded during his lecture.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" {Why are you here?} When his brother raised his eyebrows at him Elenion shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, " I know the danger of being in this area. Besides, men are a lot louder than you are...most of the time anyway." Elenion ducked as Endmacar took a swing at his head. The two elves laughed even louder at the foolish antics of the two princes.

"Endmacar, it seems the young prince has got you there." Endmacar turned and glared at the elf, the elf's smile quickly faded. "Come now, let's help your little brother to get his fine catch home."

"Thank you, Celenion," Elenion nodded at the tall elf, "At least someone around here has the decency to help." The fading daylight and the sounds of the forest set the four friends on their way. They talked and laughed as they made their way back towards their home.

Elenion picked at the small patch on the shoulder of his tunic out of boredom. He looked upon the design as he had done so many times before. It was a golden circle. In the circle was a fancy black _A_ outlined in green. It was the royal seal of the house of Anbrethil. It was put on all his clothing in one way or another. The only other elves that had this seal on all their clothing was his brother and father. It was to mark the royal family and no other elf could bear it on their clothing.

Endmacar turned when Elenion ceaseless jokes discontinued. He smiled at his brother's old habit. He dropped back, matched Elenion's pace, and softly swatted his brother's hand. "You know if you keep picking at that, it will eventually fall off and if father finds out you've ripped another one off, he'll be furious.

"He'll be angry anyway, that is once he finds out I traveled this far south, alone, again. Do you remember what he said last time?"

"The next time I catch you that far south by yourself, I'm going to assign you a guard to follow you everywhere and keep you out of trouble," Endmacar did a perfect impression of their father, causing Elenion to chuckle.

"Don't even think about telling father, he will probably decide you're not very responsible for letting me go this far south, and he will probably give you royal guards too," Elenion smirked at Endmacar.

"You know, I think you're right," he looked ahead at the two elves in front of him. They had stopped their conversation and were listening as the two princes talked. "However, I believe Celenion and Arendur may need to be _persuaded _into keeping their mouths shut."

Celenion and Arendur took one look at each other and sped down the path. The two brothers quickly followed after, the deer all but forgotten in their bliss. It didn't take long for the princes to catch up and tackle the two they were chasing. Their laughter spread throughout the clearing.

~**~

Schlaf watched the elves laughing and rolling about the ground. He quickly noted 

their position and headed back to camp.

~**~

Rahane was still fuming over his argument with Duriel when Schlaf hastily slipped from the darkness of the trees, and into the light of the camp. He walked precariously over to Rahane to report what he had seen.

"You saw four elves, two bearing the royal seal of Anbrethil?"

"Yes, captain."

"Quickly tell everyone to break camp. Do not take any arguments from that elf. If they were to stumble upon our camp and see her, they wouldn't hesitate to attack." Rahane slipped off into the darkness as soon as he was that Schlaf was attending to his duties.

Rahane watched two elves busy themselves around their makeshift camp. Just as he was beginning to wonder if Schlaf had lied, two more elves walked into the camp. One was carrying a deer and the smaller of the two was carrying firewood. He watched as they started a fire and sat around it. From his vantage point, he could see only one wearing the royal seal. So it was true, a prince of Anbrethil in the middle of the wilderness with only three companions, one of which was supposedly the only other prince of Anbrethil.

He knew he had to do something to keep them from finding the camp. An elf amoung a group of men was not very common these days. He swiftly came up with a plan and moved off to put it into action.

~**~

Endmacar heard the whistling of the arrows before he saw them. His first instinct was to protect his brother. Pushing Elenion down on the ground, he grabbed his bow, and fired off several arrows in succession. He scanned the trees while issuing out various orders, "Celenion, you and Arendur go into the woodland and see if any of the attackers. are left. Elenion and I will break camp. It wouldn't be wise to stay her any longer."

"My prince, your brother...he was hit...an arrow...he...fell unconscious just a few moments ago." Endmacar whirled around to find his brother lying on the ground; Arendur was knelt next to him, checking the gash in his shoulder. He knelt down next to his brother as Celenion picked up a nearby arrow with a trace of blood on it. 

Arendur looked up at him, "I don't understand, the arrow grazed his shoulder, nothing more. He shouldn't have fallen unconscious. Unless..."

"The arrow had some type of poison on it." Endmacar stared into the grey eyes of his closest friend before looking up at Celenion, who was inspecting the arrow. "I'm not quite sure what it is. I can't identify the smell."

Endmacar turned back to his brother and stared into his half-closed eyes. "We have to get him back now. We do not have the knowledge of the poison, nor do we have the materials to counter it." He allowed Arendur to bind Elenion's shoulder before he picked up his brother. He nodded at the two elves waiting his command. They raced off into the forest, opposite the way of the unknown man camp.

~**~

Rahane cursed the elf that had fired back. He looked down at his bleeding arm. His plan had worked; the elves were heading away from the man camp. He raced toward the clearing where the camp was stationed.

He stepped into the now empty clearing. There was hardly a trace anyone had ever been that. Rahane scanned the forest behind him to be sure he wasn't being followed, before heading back to Mt. Edan.

~**~

Duriel took one last look out into the setting sun before sliding into the dimly lit cave. The closeness of the cave walls made her head spin as she made her way quickly to the larger chambers further on. Instead of going into the main chamber she headed off into a side path toward her room. She didn't really want to be there when her father dealt out the punishment to Lawr.

As Duriel walked into her room she started at the sight of a tall, dark haired half-elf.

"Father! You surprised me." Vanwathulë smiled at the expression on his daughter's face.

"Yes, well I'm glad to see you too." It was Duriel's turn to smile. "I'd like to thank you for your help with Lawr."

"It was really no problem. Did you need something? I've been out all night and barley got any rest."

"I won't keep you for long." He walked over to his daughter and brushed a few stray hairs out her face. "I was thinking, you are just about old enough to go out on a task for me...without a company of men."

Duriel's eyes lit up at this suggestion. "Really?"

"Yes, but you'll need to do something for me first."

"Anything"

"Very well, follow me. Oh and bring your bow with you."  
  
  
~**~

****

A/N: I think that's my longest chapter so far. So what do you all think? Cya next week.


	4. First Meetings

****

Title: Pseudonym  


  
**Author:** Lauren  


  
**Editor:** Ed the Editor (whom really exists)  


  
_(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)  
_

  
**To my reviewers:**

****

Alina - Thank you!

****

Lady Idhril - I like my story cause it's original. I'm going to make it into a series so expect a few stories. You may not find out if the prophecy is fulfilled in this story, it may be another, but I'm not saying anything cause I haven't even finished this story yet. I added your story to my favs and will get around to reading it eventually.

****

Lady of Middle Earth - My friend and I argue everywhere and I'm sorry to say this, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Seeing as how I'm not quite finished with this story, I have yet to write the las chapter, I am going to keep updating every Friday.

****

Innocent_Immortal - Tsk, tsk. It's Simple Plan not Sum41. You've been listening to them longer than I have and I know it better than you. Friendly communication. Nice.

****

A/N: Sorry I didn't update Friday, fanfic was down. I haven't been able to get on since Wednesday. I hope none of you had the same problems cause it almost drove me crazy!

****

Another A/N: Guess who finally saw POTC!!! *Dimostiel and Ed the Editor raises hands* WE DID!! Very good movie, I recommend it to all LOTR fans and some other people. One other thing. Can I point out how hot Orlando Bloom looks when he's captive? Anyone agree? Hm...

In this chapter our two prophecy people are going to meet...finally.

****

~*Chapter 4: First Meeting*~

King Telnarion allowed a small sigh to escape his lips as his oldest son explained why his youngest son was unconscious. An hour ago he had watched anxiously as Endmacar had come running through Anbrethil's gates carrying Elenion.

"Endmacar, I do not understand you and Elenion. Countless times have I told you not to wander that far south. I know you are both capable of taking care of yourselves, but Elenion does not yet know how to keep his wits about him."

Endmacar bowed his head. "In response to your actions, neither of you will be able to leave the palace grounds for a year." Endmacar closed his eyes; his favorite thing to do was hunt." Furthermore after your confinement is over, you both shall be assigned a guard to see that you both stay out of trouble. I will relieve you of your guard when I feel you are ready to go out on your own again."

"Endmacar nodded his head in compliance, "Uma, adar." {Yes, father.}

"Lye tela sinome, auta esta." {We are finished here, go rest.}

Telnarion watched as his eldest left. As the door shut, he put his head in his hands. How was he going to survive the next thousand years while his sons slowly became responsible adults?

~**~

When Elenion woke the next day the first sight he saw was his smiling brother.

"Good morning sleepyhead, I bring you wonderful news." Endmacar then proceeded to tell Elenion of their punishment.

"Amin hiraetha." {I'm sorry.} Elenion tried to sit up but was gently pushed down by his brother. They had not identified the poison, though it seemed to be no threat at the present. Elenion, however, was under strict orders to stay in bed. He was checked on night and day in case the poison decided to become a threat to his health.

"It is not your fault little brother. I chose to follow you down there, I already knew the consequences of my actions. It is only a year. It shall be over in no time."

Elenion smiled and began to plot what havoc they would bring about Anbrethil during their confinement. Their ideas brought them great mirth and their laughter echoed throughout Anbrethil's halls.

~**~

Duriel stood absolutely still, a single arrow notched in her bow. She was still in shock at the choice that had been laid before her. Her eyes never left her target. Lawr was tied to a rock at the other end of the chamber, fully conscious and aware of the elf. He stared at her with a great loathing.

Duriel licked her lips tentatively. All she had to do was kill him and she would finally get to leave without the company of a patrol.

A voice whispered in her ear, "Lawr wouldn't even think twice about firing an arrow through you." Vanwathulë was right. She pulled the string back and sited her target along the arrow. "This is all you have to do. Just one shot and it's all over. You'll be free to come and go as you please." Duriel hesitated, was it worth it? "Shoot now!"

She fired on command, more out of habit then will. She watched on in horror as the arrow found its target. The life left him and he slumped down in his bonds. Several other men moved in to dispose of the body.

"It will be all right, daughter." Vanwathulë clasped her around the shoulders and led her to her room. "We will talk in the morning."

~**~

Over the next year her father taught her many things about traveling by herself. At the end of a year's time she began to prepare for the quest her father had given her. Her brother, Adrian was going to go with her. They were to bring back the two princes of Anbrethil alive.

Adrian and Vanwathulë stood in the entrance to the cave waiting for Duriel. "I'm sending out a group a day after you leave. They will stay to the southern side of Anbrethil. Report to them every night your progress. And don't make me remind you that the princes would be worth more alive than dead."

"Yes, father."

"Keep Duriel in check, and if anyone suspects her as Esgalon's long missing daughter, I want you out of there immediately. Don't hesitate to use your powers. You are one-fourth wizard." He held opened his hand showing a necklace. "This will help you control her, if but only a little.

He looked at his father and smiled wickedly as Duriel walked up.

She looked at her father, who took a few steps toward her and held her in a fatherly embrace.

"Farwell, daughter. Take this." He handed her a necklace of silver with a small, blue star upon it. "It will protect you on your journey."

"Thank you. Farwell. I will see you in a couple of months." She turned and followed Adrian out of the cave.

They met no one along their way for the first three days. However, on the morning of the fourth day, while she was scouting ahead alone, she stumbled onto the camp of an elderly lady. She had been lost in thought and almost ran into the lady as she walked on her way. The lady bid her to stop, but Duriel refused, saying she was in a hurry.

"Young one, allow me say on thing before we part." Duriel turned to go, but nodded her head in agreement. "Your life will change soon and your past will reveal itself, Aralataien."

Duriel whirled around at the last statement. Very much to her surprise, the only one standing there was Adrian. "You look a bit shocked sister, did you see a ghost?"

"No, there are no such things as ghosts." She walked back to their camp thinking about the lady. It was not the fact that that wasn't her name, but the fact that she had recognized the name from some distant memory.

~**~

Elenion had proven very difficult to keep an eye on. Several royal guards were out yelling his name, but he had no plans of returning anytime soon. He had come to watch the sunset, alone. The guards were proving to be a big aggravation.

He heard a twig snap behind him and fearing one of his guards had found him, he turned around, ready to flee, but to his surprise he faced a cloaked being with their hood hiding their face in shadow. He did not recognize the clothing and quickly drew out his dagger. "Remove your hood stranger, and state your name."

The being grabbed the edge of her hood and drew it back slowly revealing a remarkably beautiful she-elf. "My name is Elerana; I come in search of the elven city, Anbrethil. And you would be?"

Elenion, stunned by the beauty of the elf before him, took longer than expected to answer. "I...I'm...Prince Elenion of Anbrethil." He had accidentally given his full title, but the elf before him posed no threat, so he did not worry much.

Adrian stood in the shadows behind Duriel smiling outwardly and inwardly. Outwardly because the way of his reply and inwardly because their job was going to be easier than he thought.

~**~

****

A/N: Read, review, or don't.


	5. MAJOR Authors Note

~*MAJOR Authors Note*~  
  
Written by Dimostiel (of course)  
  
Typed by Ed the Editor (Who really DOES exist)  
  
Edited by Ed the Editor  
  
The is Ed the Editor (aka Innocent_Immortal) here bringing you a MAJOR Authors note on Dimostiel's behalf. And I quote: (ahem hem)  
  
"To all my faithful readers and reviewers,  
  
I am very sorry to say this but (Ed the Editor says: Dun dun dun) this story has been postponed due to the fact that my computer is no longer in working order. I have ten chapters finished on my computer and if my computer is formatted then that will be a major set back. *Dimostiel pauses "I'm thinking of smart word here."* We have currently taken our computer to a computer technician and am unsure when I shall have it back.   
  
To Lady Idhril: I am reading your story and I think it is very good and I had a similar idea except we didn't become a hobbit and an elf. It is part of a series called The Krazy Khronicles by Ed the Editor and I. Our pen name is Araisilwen_Dimostiel (Ed the Editor says: Go check it our if you want a good laugh).  
  
Namarie for now,  
  
Your ever faithful reader, reviewer, and writer  
  
Dimostiel  
  
P.S. Ed the Editor and I are going to see Pirated of the Caribbean again tonight (Ed the Editor says: YAY!!!!!!! ORLANDO BLOOM IS SO HOT!!!!!!)"End quote.  
  
Well that's all there is from Dimo write now, and I'm hungry (like usual heh heh heh) See ya all later!  
  
Namarie from your ever faithful Editor, Writer, and Death Threater (^_^ lol)  
  
Ed the Editor aka Araisilwen aka Innocent_Immortal 


	6. Swordplay

****

Title: Pseudonym

****

Author: Lauren

****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)

(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)

****

To my reviewers:

Lady Idhril - Ah, my ever faithful reviewer (for 2 chapters anyway.) All I have to say to you is that it gets better...

****

Innocent Immortal - I fixed all my typos and everything else, have no fear.

****

Jess - Even though you already know most of what is going to happen, it's still fun to read it now that I have changed a few things.

****

Daft Mut - Thanks, I update every Friday.

****

To my readers: My computer is now up and running (how else would I be posting this chapter?), however it will still need service at the nearest computer service place. I will still be updating my story, but it will be from my editor's house, so never fear.

****

A/N: Guess what!! Ed the editor and I saw Spy Kids 3-D and it has Elijah Wood in it!! Did anyone know that? It was strange, Elijah Wood in one movie while in the one next door, Orlando Bloom was probably flashing across the screen. He he. On with the chapter!

****

~*Chapter 5: Swordplay*~

Duriel stood next to Prince Elenion and Adrian next to her, all three stood facing King Telnarion and Prince Endmacar. The king wore a slight frown and was contemplating the newly arrived elves. Endmacar's face was unreadable; he was lost in his own thoughts. The four elves stood in a heavy silence.

Telnarion did not like the look of the elves before him. The female's, Elerana's, eyes carried a heavy look in them. She looked as though she hadn't properly seen the sun in a hundred years. The male, Deacon, didn't even look whole elf. He had something else in his blood. Not to mention he had and evil air about him.

Elenion let out a small inaudible sigh and glanced at Elerana. Her beauty made his heart skip a beat. He smiled at her, but his smile quickly faded as he met his father's gaze. It was time to do something about this situation.

"Adar! {Father} There is no harm in letting them rest here for awhile."

Telnarion knew he could not just turn down a visitor. "They may stay. Endmacar would you escort them to the guestrooms?" Endmacar snapped out his thoughts and nodded. Telnarion then turned 

his attention to Duriel and Adrian. "I'll except you both to be on your best behavior while staying here." She nodded and followed Endmacar out of the room. Elenion turned to follow, but was stopped by his father.

"Elenion, I have two things to speak with you about. First of all, I would like you to watch over this Deacon. I do not yet trust him, no matter what you or Elerana say." Elenion looked as though he were about to say something, but decided it was better not to.

Instead he nodded and mumbled his reply, "Uma, adar." {Yes, father.}

"Second, I would like you to know, the better you behave the shorter time you will have guards following you around." The king raised his eyebrows in question at Elenion.

Elenion smiled mischievously. "I'll try my best." With that said he walked toward the doors. As he laid his hand on the knob, the door swung open, revealing Endmacar. He held it for Elenion, quickly shut it behind him, and walked over to his father.

"That Deacon is more trouble then he is worth, he insisted on having a room facing the south, but one close to Elerana. I had to go back and move her to a room next to his just to satisfy his wishes. I do not like either one."

"I do not either, son. I fear that your brother is falling in love with her. I would like you to keep a close eye on both of them."

"I will father."

~**~

Elenion paused one second to take a breath, but that was all Duriel needed. She brought her dagger up to his throat. "End." She sheathed her dagger and took a drink from the water skin on the ground. "You really need to work on your technique. Never pause, even for a moment. Don't let your opponent know you are tiring. You're getting better though. Almost had me that time." She smiled at him, causing him to blush and smile shyly back.

"I bet I could beat my brother now."

"Would you like to try?" Endmacar stepped out from behind a nearby tree. His father had 

removed Endmacar's guards so he could follow Duriel and Adrian around more easily.

"He is tired from our last combat. You should wait until he is rested or it won't be fair."

"And you think you could fight after a contest like that?" Endmacar shot back.

"I believe I could beat you."

Adrian waked out of the shadows of the trees. Endmacar repressed a shudder. He was confused by how he couldn't detect the elf when he approached. 

"My dear, Elerana, you are tired also, I can see it in your eyes. Maybe I should fight for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled wickedly at her. She stepped back, "Be my guest, Deacon."

"Fine with me." Endmacar took up a defensive stance, dagger in hand. Adrian already had his dagger out. They bowed to each other, as was the formal fashion of Anbrethil, but they never took their eyes off of each other.

For a moment they circled each other warily. Adrian attacked first with all the speed and agility of the elves. Endmacar was just as swift, and if possible, swifter. He countered all of Adrian's jabs and returned with his own blows that were just as easily evaded. The two elves turned and spun almost faster than sight.

Endmacar grabbed his arm and tried to spin the elf next to the point of his blade, but Adrian twisted his wrist and threw his body to the side, flipping Endmacar over his back. He landed with the grace of the elves and lashed out with a series of rapid slashes, driving Adrian against a tree. Faster than the human eye could follow, Endmacar flipped backwards and quickly threw his dagger. It pinned Adrian's sleeve efficiently to the tree.

"End." Endmacar smiled smugly at the death glare Deacon gave him. He sheathed his dagger and pulled Endmacar's out of the tree, freeing himself.

Adrian walked over to Endmacar and handed him his dagger. "You fight well," he said stiffly.

"You were a worthy opponent." He smiled once more and turned to Elenion and Duriel, who were looking up at the sky. During the fight, the weather had changed rapidly. Billowing storm clouds were moving across the sky and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"I think we should probably head back now. I feel rain in the near future," Elenion said turning to the two elves behind him. He motioned his guards, whom his father had yet to release him of, to follow him and they set off towards Anbrethil as a light rain began to fall.

~**~

****

A/N: A nice peaceful ending, but will it stay that way? Find out in the next chapter. You read, you like, you review.


	7. Nightmares And Celebrations

****

Title: Pseudonym  


****

Author: Lauren  


****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)  


__

(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)  


****

To my reviewers:

****

Lady Idhril - I think you are the only one who liked that chapter because you were the only one to review. Even my editor didn't review like she usually does. Oh well, she'll owe me twice the review now. I'd type more, but I got a sore on my thumb and every time I hit the space bar a sharp pain shoots through my hand, interesting...

****

A/N: Warning! This chapter contains a little romance. You were warned, but read it anyway, I think I did good on my descriptions.

****

~*Chapter 6: Nightmares And Celebrations*~

There was a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder split across the sky. Duriel was dreaming. The face of a man flashed across her vision. She saw a room that looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. The scene flashed and all was dark. There were voices in the background, but she didn't understand them. A drop of rain hit her on the head and she saw the elderly lady. She was repeating the same word over and over. Aralataien. The scene flashed once more before her eyes and she saw her father, he was toying with a dagger. She then noticed something she hadn't noticed before. It was Elenion chained to the wall. Her father turned and slowly walked towards the prince. She watched in horror as her father thrust the dagger into Elenion's chest. He slumped down in his chains. As the dream faded she heard laughter ringing in her ears.

Duriel woke and sat up with a scream, breathing heavily and shaking. She heard footsteps and a dark form appeared in the doorway. "Elerana, are you all right?" A brief flash of lightning showed Elenion half dressed, holding a dagger.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." She slowly lowered herself back onto her feather pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she said too fast and sharply. "No, I'm fine."

"Very well." His voice almost sounded hurt as he turned to leave.

"Elenion?" He stopped and turned questionably. "Uh...would you...um...mind staying here with me?"

"Sure." She scooted over and allowed Elenion to lay down next to her.

"Thanks." When he didn't get a response, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

~**~

Endmacar followed the well-known passages to his brother's room. The sun was shining and he was so joyous he doubted anything could bring him down. It was his five hundredth birthday and there was going to be an immense party most of the day.

He swung around his brother's doorway to be greeted by an empty bed. 'Now where has he gone off to? He usually isn't up this early.' He walked down the hallway to Duriel's room. 'Maybe he went to visit her'

Endmacar stopped at the sight before him. His eyes widened, there was his bare-chested brother lying next to that...that elf. "Elenion!"

At the sound of his name, Elenion woke with a start, almost falling off the bed in the process. Duriel slowly sat up behind him.

Elenion flashed bright red, stuttering out a response. "Um...um...Endmacar...it's not what it seems."

"I don't care. Elenion," Endmacar pointed out the doorway, "Out. Now."

Elenion got out of the bed, stood, stretched, and walked past Endmacar, out the door. Endmacar gave Duriel a death glare before turning furiously out of the room.

The hallway before him was empty and he heard the distant sound of a door being shut. Endmacar ran down the hallway to Elenion's shut door. He opened it to find an empty room and an open window. Running to the window, he looked out into the morning sun. There was no trace of Elenion, so with a sigh, he left the room to get ready for his party.

~**~

Duriel heard a knock on her door. Sure that Endmacar would not allow Elenion to see her for awhile, she didn't answer. When the knock became more persistent, she got up and opened the door. She was surprised to see two serving girls.

"Lady, we have come to prepare you for the feast tonight," surprised she had even been invited, she remained silent. The young girl continued, not giving time for questions. "You have been invited to attend by Prince Elenion. He has had a dress made specifically for you. He bids you be ready quickly and meet him in the front hall in two hours. We have a bath drawn and waiting for you."

"All right?"

"Follow us then." Duriel walked precariously out of the room and followed the servants down the hallway a short distance to a bathing room.

The bath was like a small pool. The servants left her and she quickly undressed and slid into the warm water. She smelled all the different soaps and decided on one that smelled like springtime rain.

'This could possibly be one of the best days of my life.'

~**~

Elenion waited silently in the front hall, avoiding his brother. However, he was mainly waiting for Duriel.

He watched as servants passed in and out of the doors carrying various foods, but his attention was soon diverted by the elf on coming down the stairs.

She was wearing the deep green dress he had specifically had made to bring out her features. It was low cut, showing the rise of her breasts and a twinkling star necklace. It went down from there to bring out the slight curve of her waist. It cascaded down from there to the floor, swirling around as she walked. The edges of the sleeves swept the ground next to her.

Her hair was like a dark waterfall about her shoulders, pulled back from her face in three separate braids forming into one in the back.

She walked with the natural grace of the elves. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked around nervously.

He stepped out of the shadows and snuck up behind her.

Duriel sensed the elf behind her, and whirled around. Elenion started as she did so. He was wearing a silver tunic that sparkled as he moved, a royal blue undershirt, and light blue leggings. On his brow was a silver circlet intertwined by a vine with small leaves on it. His golden blonde hair had been brushed thoroughly and pulled back into his warrior braids.

"Elerana, you look...um...you look good." He built up his confidence and offered her his arm, "May I escort you outside?"

She took his arm and smiled. They walked out the doors together.

~**~

Adrian watched coldly as Elenion led Duriel out to the feast. She was getting too close to him. He knew the look that was beginning to show in her eyes. She was falling in love with him. That would never work when it came time to kill him off. 

He snuck out the back way of the palace and found the group of men waiting in the forest.

"I need a message sent to my father, immediately."

~**~

Elenion and Duriel walked out into the courtyard where many others were standing about. The sun shimmered off the water of the fountains. The steady buzz of bees going about their work filled the air. Near the middle of the courtyard rows of tables were lined up with food. Servants ran about carrying food, bringing plates, and straightening napkins.

Elenion led Duriel to the head table. The king sat at the center on a dais and Endmacar sat to his right. Elenion took his place to the left of his father and Duriel next to him. She watched as the courtyard began to fill with elves. She also noticed that Endmacar kept glancing at Elenion.

The feasting lasted until dark. Around that time a band began to play sweet elvish music and many elves got up to dance. Elenion glanced at Endmacar before turning to Duriel. "Elerana, I was wondering, would you like to dance, I mean if you want to..."

"I'd love to." Elenion excused himself and took Duriel's arm. He led her out onto the dance floor as the band struck up a slow song. He placed his hand in hers and uncertainly placed his hand on her waist. She took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

~**~

(A/N: This is a random song insert that seems to go along with this part.)

"You and me dancing the night away 

  
You can feel my heart beating so hard. 

  
We look eye to eye 

  
And I'm swept away."

(One Slowdance ~ Rufio)

~**~

They swirled around the dance floor gracefully. They melted together and became one as they danced away. She looked into his eyes and he, blushing, looked away. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The rest of the world went dissolved into oblivion.

After the dance was over he led her into the gardens and they sat on a bench staring at the stars. The silence was so peaceful.

Elenion took his eyes off the stars to look at the star before him. The wind toyed with her hair making her irresistible. "Elerana, I have something to tell you-" Elenion began as he fiddled with the small patch on the shoulder of his tunic. "I-"  
  


He was broken off when he realized how fast his heart was beating. He was scared. His face seemed to get closer to Elerana's every second. He leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. She pulled away slightly, but, much to her surprise, Elenion leaned in to her again and kissed her more passionately.

It felt like eternity for the two elves, even though it lasted mere seconds. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes. Vanimle sila tiri, melamin. {Your beauty shines bright, my love.} Elenion leaned in for another kiss as the stars twinkled merrily overhead.

~**~

Adrian did not like the scene he had walked onto. There was Duriel kissing that blasted elf prince. This had gone way too far. It had to end now. Before he could walk into the clearing, Endmacar chanced upon the scene. He smiled wickedly, even better.

~**~

"ELENION!" The two elves on the bench broke their kiss. Elenion looking fully embarrassed. "What on Arda are you doing with that elf?"

His embarrassment faded quickly as he retorted, "Kela, Endmacar." {Go away.}

"MANI?" {WHAT?} he shouted at Elenion.

"Maybe if you don't understand elvish, you will understand the common tongue, go away, Endmacar."

"Tula yassen amin. Sii'!" {Come with me. Now!}

"N'uma." {No.} Elenion stared at his brother through angry eyes.

Endmacar stared back with equally angry eyes before turning and storming away.

"Maybe we should go to bed. The hour is late. We may talk about this in the morning." He leaned down and kissed her lips before heading back towards the palace.

Adrian stepped out of the darkness as Duriel stared after the prince. "Duriel," startled by the use of her real name she turned around to find Adrian staring at her with a scowl on his face. "You can't just go around kissing those you are suppose to be killing. Now you are going to come with me to meet the group of men tonight to help give the report. Come now."

She looked back at the palace before following Adrian into the night.

~**~

Unknowingly to the two walking through the dark, another being followed them closely.

~**~

****

A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhh, a cliffy. I wonder who is following them? Wait a second, I don't have to wonder, I already know. Muhahahahaha!!


	8. Realizations

****

Title: Pseudonym

****

Author: Lauren

****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)

(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)

****

To my reviewers:

Lady of Middle Earth - Thank you, I'll try to keep heading it in the right direction.

****

Lady Idhril - We get to find out who's following them. I wonder...wait, her I am wondering again and I've already wrote the story so I know what is going to happen. :P

****

Innocent_Immortal - I don't know if you've read it before, you were however suppose to edit all of them. Elenion may be a dork in this story, but I've already wrote the second story, and he isn't that big of a dork after this story.

Last, but not least (these review things are getting quite long)

****

Daisy Princess - Everyone wants to know who is following them, but rest assured, you will find out in this chapter. 

Ok, everyone lets go find out who is following them and let's see how much trouble Elenion and Duriel can get themselves into...

****

~*Chapter 7: Realizations Of Love*~

Duriel followed Adrian deep into the forest south of the palace. They did not speak the entire way there. 

After about an hour of walking through deep forest, they reached the campsite. There were three tents and about six men walking around tending to chores. As soon as they noticed the two beings one swept forward and bowed low to Adrian. Ignoring Duriel, they began to talk about comings and goings. She followed; highly annoyed that she was being ignored.

After the two had finished talking Adrian turned to her. "You are going to stay here with the Ewayne's group. He has agreed to watch over you until I can take you back to Mt. Edan myself."

"I don't need to be watched over like a child and I most certainly am not going back there. I belong in Anbrethil now." With that said she took off into the darkness of the trees.

"Duriel get back here now." He started to follow her out of the campsite, but a movement to his right caught his eye. 

Instead of following Duriel, he walked to the left of the campsite and circled around to the right. He silenced his steps with his magic and snuck up behind a young familiar-looking elf and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"Prince Elenion, what a pleasant surprise."

~**~

Duriel finally sat down on a log next to a stream, expecting someone to come after her, but after an extended period of time, she relaxed. She splashed water from the stream onto her face and thought about that kiss. She touched her lips gingerly.

'I can't hide the truth anymore, I love you, Elenion. Oh, how my soul yearns for you. I cannot bring you to what will certainly be your death and never will be able to. No one will ever take your place in my heart.'

~**~

"In a way I know my heart is waking up   


As all the walls come tumbling down   


I'm closer than I've ever felt before   


And I know   


And you know   


There's no need for words."

(Breathe - Faith Hill)

~**~

She shook those thoughts from her head. It was useless to think about him. She slowly stood and headed back to Anbrethil, determined to tell Elenion how she felt.

~**~

She reached the palace around dawn. As she headed down the corridors that were becoming quite familiar, she heard light steps coming her way quickly. As she turned the next corner, she almost walked into a running Endmacar. He gave her a disapproving look and sighed.

"Elerana, have you seen Elenion? He never came to bed last night."

"He left for bed after you left us in the garden." She blushed at the reminder of the night before.

"Well he never made it back to the palace."

She thought for a moment, then her eyes went wide and her face pale. "Endmacar, have you seen Deacon this morning?"

"No, why?"

She shook her head at his reply, she should have known it was him. She had felt another presence on her and Adrian's trip. "I can't explain right now. Keep looking for him, I have business to attend to." Her gut feeling told her that Adrian had Elenion in his grasp already. She had to hurry; there was no telling what he would do to her love.

~**~

"Where are you taking me?" demanded a highly annoyed, and tied up, Elenion. 

His only answer was a sound punch to his temple, rendering him unconscious. "He'll be better off and it will be easier to travel this way," Adrian said. Nothing could be going more perfect right now. As soon as Duriel found Elenion missing, she would come back to Mt. Edan. And there will be a wonderful surprise in store for her when she got back. Yes, he would make sure of that.

~**~

****

A/N: dun, dun, dun...


	9. Torture Of The Heart

****

Title: Pseudonym

  


****

Author: Lauren

  


****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)

  
_(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)_

  
**To my reviewers:**

****

Lady of Middle Earth: Have no fear this long chapter should quench your thirst till i get the next chapter up.

****

Lady Idhril: I don't think there is a cliffy in this chapter. Let me check. *scrolls down* Meep! I need to get an official hiding place in case you people start a mob or something. *starts building fort*

****

Daisy Princess: It just got better.

****

A/N: On with the chappy and back to Mt. Edan!

****

~*Chapter 8: Torture Of The Heart*~

Duriel had quickly changed to some riding clothes and stole into the stables. There she pick a beautiful brown stallion and had then taken off as fast as her steed would go, toward Mt. Edan. She knew that she could reach Mt. Edan before Adrian, but what would she do then? Her father wanted the prince dead.

At this thought, she urged the horse on faster. Speeding throughout the paths of the forest, across streams, and through the plains of Airerûth.

~**~

She arrived at the base of Mt. Edan late on her second day of travel. She was just beginning to have the feeling that someone was watching her, when Rahane and some other men stepped out of the trees in front of her.

"Lady Duriel, your father sent us out to meet you. Please follow us."

She looked at Rahane with a anger in her eyes before dismounting and handing her horse to one of the other men in the group. "After you."

Rahane smiled and turned around, heading up to the hidden entrance. Duriel followed reluctantly.

As she slid into the all too familiar entrance she felt a small twinge in her heart. Why was she following Rahane anyway? She didn't have to. She could have went on by herself, but it just seemed right to follow him. 

It was then that she noticed they were following the paths to the main chamber. How strange. She shook every thought out of her head and focused on what she would say to her father.

They entered into the main chamber and she noticed her father at the other end.

"Rahane, you and your men may leave and shut the door behind you." 

Duriel watched them leave. She turned back to Vanwathulë when the door clicked shut. "Father, I-" 

Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt another, stronger twinge in her heart and she fell to her knees, where she stayed.

"This very morning I received a letter from Adrian, telling me of...how close you and Prince Elenion have gotten. Did you learn nothing during your lessons? I did not send you out there to fall in love with the prince. But it doesn't matter anymore, Adrian fulfilled his part. Elenion should be arriving here sometime tomorrow. In the meantime, you will be staying in a room down below so as not to interrupt any of my plans with your foolish love. Someone will escort you there. I will send someone down there tomorrow to bring you back up and we will talk again later."

He walked to the door, opened it, and had a short conversation with someone outside. Rahane came in and grabbed her arm, lifting her off of her knees. She started to protest, but the look her father gave her shut her up immediately. 

Rahane led her down the hallways, going deeper into Mt. Edan. He stopped outside a door and opened it. He pushed her inside and shut it. She heard the distinct sound of a key scraping against a lock and listened as his footsteps receded down the hallway.

She looked around the room she was in. It was unusually dark, there was only one candle lit and no windows. In the corner there was a small straw bed with no pillows or blankets. She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she finally got up she walked to the door and tried the handle. It was locked, confirming her suspicions. She walked over to the bed and laid down, she might as well rest while she's in here. She picked a spot out on the ceiling and stared at it while reaching into her mind for the peaceful slumber she needed. 

~**~

When Elenion finally began to stir he realized that he couldn't move. There was something hard and rigid against his back and one side of his arms. As he fully came about he realized that he was tied to a tree. He was on his knees and sitting on his feet. Oh his feet, they were painfully asleep and tied together. Elenion tried to situate himself, but it only brought him attention from the camp.

He looked up realizing that it was dark out, but there was a fire going not to far off. Several men sat around it. One was coming his way, he recognized it as Elerana's companion, Deacon. 

"Ah, the lovely prince is awake."

"Why am I here? Where is Elerana?"

"You'll find out why all in due time. As for Elerana, well, let's just put it this way: it's like she never existed," explained Adrian as he once again brought his fist upon Elenion's head, knocking him unconscious once again.

~**~

Duriel woke to the sound of a key being scraped into the lock on her door. She sleepily sat up. It was almost completely dark in her room. The candle appeared to have gone out sometime during the night.

The door opened revealing light from the corridor outside. She squinted her eyes as a dark form appeared in the doorway. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that it was Rahane.

He walked forward and pulled her roughly to her feet. She was about to protest, but a sudden twinge in her heart and a dizzy spell put her on the floor again. Pain shot through her whole body and she fell unconscious on the ground.

"I see Vanwathulë is putting his powers to good use." He sniggered quietly as he picked her off the floor and bore her out of her room.

~**~

That afternoon, Vanwathulë was brought two unconscious elves. He watched as they were both tied to a pole in the middle of the room. He waited patiently for his men to finish before taking out a small vial in the pocket of his billowing black robe. He opened it and passed it under each of the elves' noses. He stood back and watched slowly as Duriel and Elenion began to stir.

Duriel tried to raise her hand to her head, but then realized it wouldn't move. She drowsily looked around and spotted a blurry form near her. As her eyes began to focus, she realized it was Vanwathulë. "Father?"

He kneeled down next to her and whispered in her ear, "No longer am I your father, Duriel. You will call me my lord or Lord Vanwathulë from now on." He fingered her star necklace before walking away. She felt a shock pass through her entire body as he did so.

She watched him walk around to her back. It was then that she realized another being behind her. She turned her head as far as it would go, all she could see was a familiar blonde-Elenion!

"Ah, Prince Elenion, what a pleasant surprise. Speaking of surprises, I've got one for you." Vanwathulë smiled wickedly at the prince below him. "Adrian, untie Duriel and bring her over here." She watched as Adrian stepped out of the shadows behind his father. She heard Elenion give a small gasp. He walked over to her and untied her arms from the post. Keeping her arms behind her back, he tied them together once more and pushed her over to Vanwathulë.

"Elerana! Wait...you called her Duriel?"

Vanwathulë smiled wickedly again. "Maybe Duriel would like to explain that." He turned to her. "Go ahead, tell Elenion everything."

She looked into Elenion eyes then lowered her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"Then I will for you." He then directed his attention back to Elenion. "You see the elf you have come to know as Elerana, doesn't exist. It was in fact an alias to fool you and others around you into believing that she was an innocent elf. However, she isn't, she is in fact part human and has been working for me the entire time. Her real name is Duriel."

Elenion got a shocked look on his face. "No, it cannot be. Elerana tell them it isn't true." Duriel only lowered her head in response. "no..."

"Ah, don't look so disappointed Elenion, for you will be spending the rest of eternity with her."

~**~

****

A/N: Oh no! This is bad. Does anyone know what is preventing Duriel from escaping or at least fighting back. If so, review with your guess. If your right I'll give you a surprise!


	10. The Truth

****

Title: Pseudonym

  
**Author:** Lauren

  
**Editor:** Ed the Editor (whom really exists)

  
_(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)_

  
**To my reviewers:**

Everybody came really close. But, well, I'm not going to tell you the answer. You'll have to read the chapter. Gives everyone cookies anyway.

****

Lady of Middle Earth - I love surprises. Well, here's your next chapter only a few hours late. (I was busy last night, my school had their first football game and I went to it.)

****

Daisy Princess - *scrolls down the page* Hey look! A half-assed cliffy! Hehe. I think that might be the last one. :cry:

****

Lady Idhril - I'm glad you aren't mobbing me because my editor plans on doing it, using (and I quote) torches, swords, bows, butterscotch pudding, duct tape, and the little plastic thingys on the end of shoelaces, aw heck their carrying the who freaken shoe. (end quote) Well, here's my next chapter, oh faithful reviewer.

****

Innocent Immortal - You win, I give. It was the evil invisible ninja hamster. Gives her an Orlando Bloom plushy with its head chopped off. Meep! *hides in fort*

****

WARNING! This is the chapter in which this story is rated R for! There is nothing graphic, I promise. However, if you don't like attempted rape, don't read it!

****

A/N: Well everyone, only two more chapters after this one. It's getting good!

****

~*Chapter 9: The Truth*~

"What do you mean? The rest of eternity?" Elenion started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Let me start from the beginning, but first let's get a little more comfortable." Vanwathulë waved his hand slightly and a pair of chains came up out of the middle of the floor. He nodded to Adrian, who forced Duriel onto her knees in between the chains. He untied her hands and locked them into place, forcing her to stay on her knees. "It all really started about one thousand years ago. When a oracle, working for a great king, saw the future. She said that someday two beings will come into this world on the same day at the same time. The pair would be of different parents and different cities. Either the beings themselves or the one who brought them together would recite a difficult spell and from them would come a power great enough to rule over all other people and creatures."

"And Ele-Duriel and I are these two?"

"Yes. Your part here Elenion is over. Adrian, take him to the dungeons, do with him what you like, but don't kill him."

"Yes, father. It will be my pleasure." Adrian smiled wickedly as he signaled some guards to get Elenion and follow him.

When they had gone Vanwathulë directed his attention back to Duriel. "Ah, now you I have more to tell." He bent down and tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I know that you are wondering why you haven't been able to fight back. You see, using this necklace, I have been able to control you. Not while you were in Anbrethil, you were too far away, but now I could control your every movement, but it drains me of power so I have just been able to give you little "twinges" in your body to render you helpless. Don't even think about taking the necklace off, it is bound to you now and it is made with the strongest of metals, I doubt any weapon lower than the finest elven blade could cut through it. Speaking of elven blades," Vanwathulë took her daggers out of her belt and threw them against the wall. They stuck there wobbling back and forth. "You won't be needing those anymore."

"I'm sure that is not all you wanted to tell me, there is more, I see it in your eyes."

"I was reluctant to tell you this at first, but I have decided now would be the best time," he walked around her as he continued to talk. "What the perfect little warrior I have created, but, alas I cannot give myself all the credit, both your parents are renowned warriors."

"What? I though...you..."

"You did not really think I was your father, we have so many differences. You are too elvish to be my daughter."

"But then, who are my real parents?"

"The lord Esgalon and Lady Amariswen. I have one more thing to tell you before you leave, seeing as how you could not keep your real name for fear of being found out, I gave you the name Duriel. Your real name is Aralataien."

She gasped as she realized that was what the old lady in the forest had called her. Everything she had said was coming true. Her past had reveled itself and her life was changing.

She was brought out of her thought when she heard her father talking to the guard in the room. "Captain Rahane, take special care of her."

Rahane smiled wickedly and took her by the arm. She realized then that she had been unchained while they were talking, she could have run, or could she have?

He led her out of the hall and down one of the hallways leading to the soldier's quarters. "I have special plans for you, my dear elf." He came to a door and unlocked it with the keys on his belt. The room was furnished with a bed, dresser, and a few other odd things. He laid her on the bed and began to unbutton her front tunic. When she realized what he was doing she tried to struggle, but to no avail, the spell held her too tight. When that was off he ripped the shirt underneath and ran his fingers down her chest. He went all the way to her leggings which he pulled off. Rahane stood back to admire her flawless body. He began to remove all his clothes. When he was finished, she closed her eyes to what she knew was about to come next, but it never came. She heard a twang, that she instantly recognized as a bow string, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar elf crouching over Rahane's dead body.

"Endmacar! How did you-," she realized she was naked and pulled up a blanket on the end of the bed to cover herself.

"Get dressed, I need you to help me find my brother."

"I can't, I'm under a spell, I need you to remove my necklace."

He walked over to her and searched the chain for a clasp. "There's no clasp."

"You have to cut it with an elvish blade. You have one, right?" 

He rolled his eyes at her. "I only carry the finest." He took a dagger out of his belt and slipped it under the chain. He pulled back on the dagger and the chain and star went flying across the room.

"Thank you. I-"

"There's no need for explanation, I know all about you, Aralataien."

She began to put her clothes on, but realized her undershirt was too ripped to wear. Endmacar noticed this too and began to search through the dresser, he found one and threw it at her. She put it on and buttoned up her tunic. "Why did you save me?"

"I believed you to be the only one to help me find my brother. I also cannot stand to see an respectable elf go to waste at the hands of a human."

"You chanced upon this room?"

"Pretty much. Come on, let's go find my brother."

~**~

Elenion was chained to a wall in one of the deepest dungeons in the mountain. He watched Adrian as he picked up various tools and set them on a separate table. He then picked one up from his selected few and walked over to Elenion. "I have been wanting to do this ever since I met you, elf." He uncurled the whip from his hand and brought it across Elenion's chest, again and again. "How does that feel, elf?"

Elenion said nothing, just took the pain in and kept on staring at his captor.

"I wonder how much it will take to make you scream." Seeing that he wasn't getting the desire affect from this tool, he went back to his table and picked up a different whip. As Adrian brought it over, there was a dull glitter off of it in some places. Elenion realized that those were pieces of metal sticking out. "Like my new toy, elf?" He brought it down across and already bleeding welt. Elenion cringed ever so slightly, he didn't know how long he could hold up, but he hoped some kind of help was on the way.

~**~

****

A/N: Well, was it any good? Tell me please. It's as easy as 1 2 3. 1. Push the button. 2. Type something nice (or evil, I'll reply either way) And 3. Push Submit Review.


	11. A Daring Rescue

****

Title: Pseudonym  


****

Author: Lauren  


****

Editor: Ed the Editor (whom really exists)  


__

(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)  


****

To my reviewers:

****

Lady of Middle Earth - Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't realize how hard it is to update when you have school and a boyfriend. I'm having a hard time managing my time. Hope you like this chapter.

****

Innocent_Immortal - *sends evil invisible ninja hamster to annoy her* I would never let you borrow Elijah. Review about my story next time. :P

****

Daisy Princess - *gives her a cookie* I don't have that much to say to you. Good guess. Have fun reading this chapter.

****

To my readers:

Ok, everyone. This story is coming to an end. :cry: Only one more chapter after this one. I hope you all enjoyed it.

****

~*Chapter 10: A Daring Rescue*~

Vanwathulë paced his chamber. He was in a bad mood, he couldn't find the desired spell to bring out the power. It was then that he realized he had lost his control over Aralataien and ran out of his room to find some guards.

~**~

With Aralataien's help and Rahane's keys, Endmacar had no trouble finding his brother. When he saw Adrian beating Elenion, Endmacar almost ruined their advantage of surprise, but Aralataien held him back. She whispered ever so slightly, "Adrian is a one of the best warriors here, we must have the advantage of surprise. Shoot him with your bow."

Endmacar strung and arrow on his bow careful not to make a sound. He aimed and fired the bow.

Adrian heard the arrow and dodged to the left slightly. The arrow thudded into the wall, just inches from Elenion's head.

He turned around and saw Endmacar and Aralataien standing in the doorway. "So the fools have come to try and save the prince." He waved his hand looking for the line of power that controlled Aralataien. "What have you done to your necklace, dear Aralataien?"

"I got rid of it."

Adrian switched his concentration to his father. He pursed his lips when he realized his father was putting all his concentration into something else. He would have to deal with this all on his own. "Sorry that I can't stick around you two, but I really must be going." He pulled on some strings of magic and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He searched around for Captain Rahane's life line, but it was no where within reach. Adrian appeared next to some guards milling about in the hallway. They came to attention as Adrian came blustering up.

"My lord, what is it?"

"Find my father. NOW!"

~**~

"Come on Endmacar, we have to hurry. Most likely Adrian has gone to get more men to help him because he's scared."

"I thought you said that he was one of the best warriors here."

"He is, but there is someone better."

"Who?"

"Me. Now let's get Elenion down." Elenion looked a lot worse up close than he did in the doorway. He had welts all over his skin and blood running down his front. "Oh Elenion, I'm sorry." She ran her hand across his check. 

Endmacar unlocked Elenion and let him fall onto his shoulders. For the second time in a year, Endmacar carried his unconscious brother. They made their way through the halls with Aralataien checking around each corner for any guards. She thought it strange that no one would be there waiting to stop their escape, but she soon found out why, when she poked her head around the last corner. 

There was Vanwathulë with at least fifty men. She sighed and turned back around the corner to face a concerned Endmacar. "We need to get him out of here, immediately. It seems some of his wounds are becoming infected already. He's extremely warm."

"It seems though we have found out where Vanwathulë and all the guards have went to."

"Ah...a slight problem. I wish Elenion were awake, it would make it so much easier." He took out one of his daggers and handed it to Aralataien. And began to count how many arrows he had left. "I trust you can use that."

She tested the balance and weight by spinning it in her hand a few times. "Yes. What do we do about him?" She nodded towards Elenion.

"Leave him here for now, I guess." He paused a moment and looked her over. "Ready?"

"I have one more question before we go around that corner, why do you all of a sudden trust me?"

"I believe you to have good intentions. The eyes are a window to the soul, and yours tell me that your love for Elenion is true. I also know what it is like to be separated from parents at a young age."

"Thank you. Let's go."

They leapt around the corner, but before anyone could move, Endmacar let out a shrill whistle that carried through the cave entrance and out into the dimming sky. Then he reached for an arrow and began firing them in rapid succession. The humans were slow to react and it cost them about ten lives before they began to charge. At this point Endmacar was down to one arrow, he put away his bow and drew his remaining dagger as the first few men reached them. He attacked the first few killing them with a few good swipes of his dagger.

Aralataien had a harder time, these were the people she had grown up with. However after the first person reached her, intent on killing her, she began to see how Endmacar could kill so easily. The odds were against them greatly and they were soon overwhelmed. Just when she thought she could take no more, she heard a cry of Anbrethil and the men began to slacken off. She killed off the last few men surrounding her with a series of quick jabs, but before joining in the fray, she looked around. There were at least twenty elves, battling against the men. The tide was turning quickly, but one lone figure caught her eye, Vanwathulë was escaping!

She ran over to where Endmacar was finishing off a few humans. "Endmacar! Give me your bow and last arrow, quickly!"

He didn't even stop to ask questions, the look in her eyes told him all. She watched his back while he took out his remaining arrow, his bow, and handed them to her. She hurriedly pushed through men and elves fighting each other. The elves were winning, this battle would be over soon. She reached the entrance, with little to no interference and spotted Vanwathulë heading down the well-trodden path. She began to run after him, he was not getting away with this.

~**~

Vanwathulë had slipped out of the cave soon after the elves arrived, knowing the outcome of the battle. About halfway down the path he heard the soft fall of feet behind him. He stopped knowing very well who it was. When his pursuer stopped he turned around. "Duriel, what a pleasant surprise."

"Do not call me that. My name is Aralataien, daughter of," she faltered her, earning her a smirk from Vanwathulë, "Lord Esgalon and Lady Amariswen."

"Very well, Aralataien. Oh yes, how is your friend, Elenion?"

"You'll pay for what you did to him. You'll pay for what you did to me and my parents and all the other innocent beings you killed." She notched the arrow and drew it back.

"Oh, are you going to kill me? I doubt you have the nerve to shoot me. Even with Lawr, you had to be "prodded" in certain ways. If you are going to shoot me, shoot me now!"

Aralataien's mind flashed back to the day when she stood across the cavern from Lawr, in the same position she was in now. Without realizing what she was doing, she released the arrow. It buried itself in Vanwathulë's chest. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Oh." He laughed mirthlessly. "I wasn't expecting that." His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. 

She stared on in shock until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aralataien turned to face Endmacar. No words were exchanged, but all was understood. Aralataien nodded and they headed back up to the caves.

****

A/N: Interesting... You will review.


	12. Road to Recovery & Epilogue :THE END:

****

Title: Pseudonym  
  
  
**Author:** Lauren  
  
  
**Editor:** Ed the Editor (whom really exists)  
  
  
_(for disclaimer and summary see chapter 1)  
  
  
_**To my reviewers:  
  
  
Harold - **Thank you for pointing that out.  
  
  
**Lady of Middle Earth - **I know it was quick. I didn't want to make it go that fast, but oh well. This is my first multi-chapter story. I'm trying. P.S. It was chapter 10 that I posted.**  
  
  
**~*Chapter 11: Road to Recovery & Epilogue :THE END:*~

He never thought someone would come along  
And show him a feeling he's always dreamed of.  
She didn't plan on falling in love.  
Upset the balance she's wanted so long.

~**~

After a few days of rest outside the caves of Mt. Edan, it was time for everyone to go back home. Aralataien had been presented the choice of going home or coming back to Anbrethil, but in the end her desire to see her real parents won over. Endmacar offered to send some guards with her to keep her safe and she gladly excepted. Endmacar had said him and Elenion would have gone with her, but their father would be worrying by now.

So there she sat on the horse she had first made the trip to Mt. Edan on, with 6 guards surrounding her. She had said goodbye to everyone except Elenion. He wasn't talking to after the lies she told him. He wasn't even watching her leave. She jumped off her horse and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Elenion."

No answer.

"Farewell, I hope we meet again."

Still no answer. She turned mounted her horse, turned, and left.

~**~

Well he lost control and gave up his heart.  
To follow the girl that he's always dreamed of.  
She pulled away so scared of a love  
That might have been more than she had planned on.

~**~

Shortly after Aralataien had left, Elenion approached Endmacar with tear stains down his cheeks.

"Did I do the right thing, brother?"

Endmacar looked his brother over. "Tis not my place to say."

Elenion looked down on the ground. 

Endmacar smiled at his brother. It was obvious to where his heart was. "If you would like, Elenion, I'll report to father. She really cares for you, go to her." 

Elenion looked up a smile on his lips, he wiped his tears away and jumped on a horse, and rode out after the party headed to Midneve with one person on his mind.

~**~

What happens now  
When that persons gone.  
The one who you thought  
You could always count on.  
You fall in love  
And they fall out.

~**~

Aralataien had been riding most of the way in silence. So lost in her own lost, she didn't here the hoof beats coming up from behind, until she heard her name being called. She turned and looked into the sunset, there was a lone rider coming up fast. The guards stopped and put their hands on their hilts, until they all recognized the voice.

"Aralataien, forgive me, I was wrong."

"Elenion!"

She jumped off her horse and began running back to him. His own movements mirrored hers. She reached him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around a few times before placing her back down on the ground.

~**~

How do I let go of a love  
That meant so much to me.  
How do I go on  
When your part of me.  
I'm dying inside  
Each time i see you.  
Don't lose sight of me  
Cause your all i see.  
Your still all i see.

~**~

"Elenion, I didn't want-"

"Shhhh. I forgive you. Your love meant to much to me to let go. I want to come back with you to Midneve.

She smiled at him and leaned in for the kiss she'd been yearning for her since the first night in Anbrethil's gardens. "I love you too."

~*THE END, but wait there is an epilogue.*~

~*Epilogue*~

Telpëelin knocked on Lord Esgalon's chambers.

"Come in. Ah, Telpëelin, what brings you here?"

"My Lord, there is some elves from Anbrethil here to see you."

"It can't wait?"

"Prince Elenion insisted that you come out now."

"The prince? Well, why didn't you say so?" He donned a cloak and followed Telpëelin outside. Esgalon took a quick look around. There was a party of seven elves, one standing away from the others. Esgalon bowed to the prince.

"Lord Esgalon, I have a great surprise for you on this beautiful evening."

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"Patience, my lord, patience. Come here." He gestured to the circle of guards and Esgalon noticed for the first time that there was not seven elves in all, but eight.

The guards stepped aside to reveal a beautiful maiden in a dark green dress. Her dark hair cascaded about her shoulders. She bore a resemblance to Esgalon's wife, but it couldn't be her, she had past into the west several years ago. Wait, there was one other it could be, but no, she was presumably dead.

"Aralataien?" He whispered the name that he had longed for every night for the past nineteen years. Prince Elenion nodded.

She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "Father, I'm home."

THE END

~*Chapter 11: Road to Recovery & Epilogue :THE END:*~

He never thought someone would come along  
And show him a feeling he's always dreamed of.  
She didn't plan on falling in love.  
Upset the balance she's wanted so long.

~**~

After a few days of rest outside the caves of Mt. Edan, it was time for everyone to go back home. Aralataien had been presented the choice of going home or coming back to Anbrethil, but in the end her desire to see her real parents won over. Endmacar offered to send some guards with her to keep her safe and she gladly excepted. Endmacar had said him and Elenion would have gone with her, but their father would be worrying by now.

So there she sat on the horse she had first made the trip to Mt. Edan on, with 6 guards surrounding her. She had said goodbye to everyone except Elenion. He wasn't talking to after the lies she told him. He wasn't even watching her leave. She jumped off her horse and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Elenion."

No answer.

"Farewell, I hope we meet again."

Still no answer. She turned mounted her horse, turned, and left.

~**~

Well he lost control and gave up his heart.  
To follow the girl that he's always dreamed of.  
She pulled away so scared of a love  
That might have been more than she had planned on.

~**~

Shortly after Aralataien had left, Elenion approached Endmacar with tear stains down his cheeks.

"Did I do the right thing, brother?"

Endmacar looked his brother over. "Tis not my place to say."

Elenion looked down on the ground. 

Endmacar smiled at his brother. It was obvious to where his heart was. "If you would like, Elenion, I'll report to father. She really cares for you, go to her." 

Elenion looked up a smile on his lips, he wiped his tears away and jumped on a horse, and rode out after the party headed to Midneve with one person on his mind.

~**~

What happens now  
When that persons gone.  
The one who you thought  
You could always count on.  
You fall in love  
And they fall out.

~**~

Aralataien had been riding most of the way in silence. So lost in her own lost, she didn't here the hoof beats coming up from behind, until she heard her name being called. She turned and looked into the sunset, there was a lone rider coming up fast. The guards stopped and put their hands on their hilts, until they all recognized the voice.

"Aralataien, forgive me, I was wrong."

"Elenion!"

She jumped off her horse and began running back to him. His own movements mirrored hers. She reached him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around a few times before placing her back down on the ground.

~**~

How do I let go of a love  
That meant so much to me.  
How do I go on  
When your part of me.  
I'm dying inside  
Each time i see you.  
Don't lose sight of me  
Cause your all i see.  
Your still all i see.

~**~

"Elenion, I didn't want-"

"Shhhh. I forgive you. Your love meant to much to me to let go. I want to come back with you to Midneve.

She smiled at him and leaned in for the kiss she'd been yearning for her since the first night in Anbrethil's gardens. "I love you too."

~*THE END, but wait there is an epilogue.*~

~*Epilogue*~

Telpëelin knocked on Lord Esgalon's chambers.

"Come in. Ah, Telpëelin, what brings you here?"

"My Lord, there is some elves from Anbrethil here to see you."

"It can't wait?"

"Prince Elenion insisted that you come out now."

"The prince? Well, why didn't you say so?" He donned a cloak and followed Telpëelin outside. Esgalon took a quick look around. There was a party of seven elves, one standing away from the others. Esgalon bowed to the prince.

"Lord Esgalon, I have a great surprise for you on this beautiful evening."

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"Patience, my lord, patience. Come here." He gestured to the circle of guards and Esgalon noticed for the first time that there was not seven elves in all, but eight.

The guards stepped aside to reveal a beautiful maiden in a dark green dress. Her dark hair cascaded about her shoulders. She bore a resemblance to Esgalon's wife, but it couldn't be her, she had past into the west several years ago. Wait, there was one other it could be, but no, she was presumably dead.

"Aralataien?" He whispered the name that he had longed for every night for the past nineteen years. Prince Elenion nodded.

She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "Father, I'm home."

~*THE END, for real this time*~

Thanks all for reading. Here's a preview for the next story to be posted (should take about two weeks):

As they left the gate, a horrible scene greeted Aralataien's eyes. There were these beings, covered in black slime and dirt. They were short and quick, but not very skilled in the way of battle. The soldiers were definitely going to win this battle.

She was about to join into the fray, but saw something that worsened the situation. Off in the shadow of the trees, Aralataien saw an orc dragging someone off. No one else seemed to notice this, so she ran off into the woods. As she got closer to the orc and it's prey she realized with a sickening feeling that the person being dragged along was Serena. No matter how much she hated someone she would not allow them to become orc prey.

See ya all in two weeks!


End file.
